The Ultimate Love
by Nikkie-Cullen
Summary: Hermione is put on assigment to make good with the Malfoys. When the Dark Lord challanges her what will she do? Especially since she's fallen for the one and only Draco Malfoy. Will she save herself and Draco? Or let the darkness consume them both?
1. The Beginning of My Tale

I can't believe I had gotten myself into this mess. My thoughts were wild and full of anguish. I had never fallen so hard in my life, and when I fell, I stayed down. That's where I was in this part of my life- I was down. Although, I did it for the right reasons, shouldn't that account for anything?

My eyes were still glazed over with my tears. I could barely see the extravagant wooden desk in front of me. I held my stomach with my arms crossed; I felt like I was going to fall apart if I didn't keep my arms tucked inward. My mind was racing still and I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be my last glimpse of freedom.

I heard the door open and dared not look up. I knew he would be standing there, always with a comforting look. His long robes would move with him as he step forward to the other side of the desk. He sat down, and I looked up slightly. I found his half moon shaped glasses were halfway down his nose. His eyes had that usual sparkle in them and his long white beard was neatly brushed.

I felt myself begin to breathe harder, this was a pressure that I could barely handle. A man that I utmost respected knew of my crime. I hated myself, and yet, at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to the idea of regretting what I had done. I had saved him. That's all that mattered to me. I'd take the punishment.

"I'm not here to bash you, I just want to hear your side of the story." Professor Dumbledore spoke gently to me- more gently than I deserved.

"I don't know where… to start." My voice cracked, I hoped he understood what I said.

"Miss Granger, you have nothing to fear with me. You never have and you never will. I'm here to help." I looked up at him with my tear stained eyes. My bottom lip quivered and I drew in a short sob.

"Professor, I am so sorry." I wanted to begin crying again but I then felt a gentleness come over me. "I just… start from the beginning?" I had to tell him my story, he would listen and try to understand. He's the only one now that would ever listen.

"Yes, start from the beginning, the end, or the middle. As long as we cover the entire thing. Should it matter where you start?" He gave me that smile, the Dumbledore smile, and I knew that I was safe- with him around.

I smiled, "Yes, I should start at the beginning then." I drew in a deep breath and exhaled. "I was absolutely excited when I got my first assignment. Harry and Ron were even happy for me. The only down side was that I would have to be gone for so long. Since Voldemort was still on the rise I was supposed to go join the Malfoys to see if they had any dealing in this business of his. I was supposed to make good with the Malfoy family and create a trust bond between Draco and I."

My voice cracked as I spoke his name. I looked down at my arms still holding my stomach together tightly. Dumbledore waited patiently for me to start up again. I took a moment to breathe and then began where I left off.

"I had just turned twenty when I went to the Malfoy Ball. Everyone I had ever disliked in my schooling was there. Including the worst of the bunch, Draco Malfoy himself. I made sure to keep my masquerade mask on tightly. I wouldn't think anyone would recognize me. When Draco approached me and asked for a dance I was happy my plan had worked so far."

I took another breath, I became more confident in telling my story. "He and I danced like we were lovers. He twirled me around the room and I for moments at a time would forget exactly where I was and that Draco was holding me. He took me out onto the balcony and held my hand while we looked at the stars.

'You're an extremely good dancer. May I know the name of this fine lady?' He made is sound so formal and beautiful. It took my breath away.

'My name… is Hermione and I want to join you and your family.' His hands immediately went for my mask as he gently but hurriedly took it off of me. He found my face. I'm not sure what he saw in me that night but he didn't reject my request. Instead he asked the most simplest question anyone could and should have asked.

'Why?' He spoke, his voice held the astonishment I expected and showed no trace of the fury I had imagined.

'I have no desire to be around anyone who uses me for my brains. I can't stand being around people that don't respect me for more than what comes in my brain. I know that you can do that.' I smiled at him as if it were natural to me.

He tried to put a smile on his face, and it began. He introduced me to his father and mother, but had to speak to them in private at first. They agreed to let me stay in their Manor. Lucius was not pleased but at least Narcissa didn't seem to brash when she introduced herself.

Draco showed me to my room. He told me that the maids would stalk up my closet and bathroom with clothes and products, since I came with nothing of my own. I didn't mind that. I would dress what they wanted me in.

However, when we got to my room he insisted on letting him show me how to works things. So I let him in, and shut the door behind us.

It shocked me when he turned and showed pure anguish in his eyes.

'Hermione, I need your help.' He took my hand into one of his. 'I need to get out. I know that you're really not betraying Ron and Harry.'

I wasn't sure how to react. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to keep my guard up or to reassure him that I was here to help. Either way he was scared and I could tell.

'Draco, I don't understand.' I began but he cut me off quickly.

'I know about your assignment. My father and mother don't, but I can't stand it here, I don't want to die.' He seemed pathetic but at the same time it was him begging for mercy. I would deliver that to him, if not anything else, I would get him out of here."

Dumbledore looked up at me and I saw it in his eyes, the hurt, the pain, that I had expressed.

"He begged me Professor and he wasn't lying. He knew I was on assignment and he didn't give me away." I took a pause and another breath.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began and I looked up at him, "There is still much for you to tell me… please… go on."

I sighed and sat up a little more in my chair. My eyes weren't glazed over with tears anymore as I began remembering again…

(This is just the beginning of this story. I hope you all continue to read. =) Please post a review. I would like to know if you guys and girls like what I'm doing with this or what you don't like. I will reply to my reviewers. Thank you. =) )


	2. The Dark Mark

Dumbledore kept his twinkling eyes on me and I gave in to telling him more detail. Perhaps that's why they sent him to talk to me, at least that's what I guessed. I couldn't resist and I spilled my heart onto his desk once again.

"Draco and I became rather close over the summer. I was learning so much about him. He was so insecure, and so controlled. It seemed to me that he didn't have much thoughts of his own, but was just brain washed about everything.

"The second week I was there Draco had still not warmed up to me fully. I think he was afraid of what I would do. He still didn't trust me and I could tell.

"We were at dinner. It was my fourth day there. The Malfoys eat in dead silence. I couldn't even hear them chew their food. Of course, the table was quite large as well. I felt no love and absolutely no connection as a family. As I finished my meal I began to wonder if I were ever going to earn their trust. This was going to be a very difficult mission. I felt like I had gotten no where.

"The only time Draco looked at me was when he held up his whine glass as a toast to his family. Her barely skimmed their eyes and went directly toward mine. I wasn't sure if that was a hint at something or at the very least a sign that he had meant what he said to be a couple nights back.

"After the fifteenth night Draco finally approached me again. I was sitting by their indoor pool. I couldn't sleep. It was around two a.m. and I was barely tired. My legs were in the nice cool water, and I unconsciously moved my legs back and forth, feeling the water run between my toes and against the back of my knees. I was enthralled that I didn't even hear him come into the pool hall.

"I screamed slightly when someone touched me. I felt his hand go over my mouth at once and I stopped screaming. His hand wasn't tightly around my mouth, just gently touching my lips. I felt no threat so I didn't continue to scream. I finally saw that it was just Draco. He sat next to me and dipped his legs into the pool, copying my movement with the water.

"'Hello.' He looked at me sideways and his smile broadened when I said 'Hello back.'

"'I think I've finally figured you out.' He said with much confidence. 'Oh yeah?' I replied. He couldn't help that his smile grew again. He bumped me playfully in the shoulder with his shoulder. I smiled and wanted to laugh, but I also wanted to keep my guard up. He had made fun of me so much while we were growing up that I couldn't fully get into his playful attitude yet.

"He looked at me with peering playful eyes. 'You really are here to help and I'm glad. I wont say it again and you only have to splash me if I'm right.' I laughed and slid my body into the water. I moved my hand across the water fast and splashed him. I managed to hit him right in the face.

"He began laughing, and I could swear it sounded like relief. He realized in that moment that he was going to be free from his fathers power. Free from Voldemort and free from having to ever be someone hes not ever again. I was ecstatic for him.

"He jumped into the water and I swam away quickly. I didn't want him to catch me and I could tell that that's where he wanted it to go. He wanted to thank me in anyway he could. He was a decent swimmer, a lot faster than me. He caught me and pulled me under the water. Right then and then he wrapped his arms around me into a very close hug. We both rose up to the top of the water, he was kicking his feet and swimming for the both of us.

"I laughed, I couldn't help it, 'Draco, are you just that strong? All these years I thought you were so-'

"'Don't say it! I'll be forced to tickle you.' He laughed and we swam to the edge of the pool.

"However, I wasn't just learning about Draco- sadly. I was also learning about his family and about the Dark Lord." I stopped talking immediately. I had called him by the respectful name. The name that you didn't hear anyone normally say. Most would call him you-know-who or just plain Voldemort for the braver hearts. Dumbledore didn't wince at his name and neither did I. The difference was that Dumbledore was shocked that I had said his name with such high respect in my tongue.

Dumbledore nodded his head, telling me to go on with my story.

"His family was going to meet with Voldemort that evening. It was the beginning of my third week at the Malfoy Manor. I assumed that they were going to take me that night so Voldemort could get into my head and I would surrender myself to him. I was nervous. I felt honored and like I was betraying everyone and everything all at the same time.

"We arrived in a very dark room. It wasn't very large. Draco was allowed to come and I was made to wear an evening gown. They heavy type that you couldn't run in very well. They picked the color dark red and black for my dress, which I expected, when most turn to darkness their colors are pointed in the same direction. There were long black gloves that went nicely with my dress but I wasn't allowed to wear them.

"Voldemort was standing there before me. I was trained not to gasp or even look like I was frightened. I didn't even break a sweat. He turned to me and gazed into my eyes like he was a nasty snake stalking down his pray. He moved swiftly and stepped in front of me.

"He hissed, 'Hermione Granger, is that correct my dear?' He sounded taunting but I answered in high respect.

"I bowed my head, 'Yes, my lord.' and he laughed cruel like. He was enjoying this. 'You're the great Harry Potters friend? You- betrayed him?' He seemed to know my story and I could only nod in agreement. He didn't give me much time to talk.

"He stepped toward Draco, 'Do you believe her?' He looked around the room. 'Do any of you really believe her?'

"They all shook their heads yes, no one would ever falter their opinion in front of Voldemort. I could see the pure fear they all had in their eyes, but yet they were all loyal.

"He stepped back toward me, 'Vow to me then, girl, vow that you will join me.' He held up in wand, 'but first, a little truth potion wont hurt. Narcissa.' She stepped forward and handed him a little vile. 'Good.' He handed it to me and I had no choice. I drank water contents that was in the vile. It didn't taste the way I expected. It tasted like water and dirt mixed into a weird texture form."

I shivered at the remembrance with the taste, and realized I was back in Dumbledore's office. I shook off the feeling and continued.

"I looked at Voldemort, and vowed to myself to try to answer the questions exactly as I want him to hear.

"He looked at me, 'Are you really betraying everyone and turning to me?' It was like a piece of smooth ice gliding over a wood surface. 'Yes.' I hadn't meant that, which confused me as to how easily I said it.

"He rejoiced, 'that's all I needed.' He pointed his wand to my left arm and said something too fast and low for my ears to hear it. Suddenly my arm burned and I saw the form of the snake and skull mark begin to form on my arm. I felt the sudden hurt for my friends and family. It was something I would have to live with for the rest of my life. It was for a good reason. I looked over at Draco.

"At that moment he looked like he was pleased and hurt. He knew what I was going through and he wanted to help. Draco and I would walk out of this alive, and I vowed that to myself instead of vowing to Voldemort. I bowed my head, showing the respect and thanks to my new master. No one saw the single tear drop the slid down my cheek." I took a large intake of breath and exhaled it slowly.

Dumbledore looked more than intrigued in my tale now. He smiled when he noticed I was eyeing him and my natural reaction was to return the smile.

"Please… go on Miss Granger." Dumbledore and his patience. I had so much more to tell him.

I went to begin again when three quick and large rasps hit the door. It made me jump and I immediately was on guard. I couldn't trust anyone but Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and went to the door to open it. I could only hope that it wasn't a student- or worse- Harry or Ron. I looked down in absolute hurt and waited.

(That's all for tonight you guys. I hope you liked it! Please review! =) Also, I will be writing soon I just don't know when. Until then I hope everyone has a most wonderful week!)


End file.
